


'E' is even more than anyone that you adore

by paperthinn



Series: the mcu collection [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Drugs Made Them Do It, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: It just had to be Tony that got the aphrodisiac, didn't it?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: the mcu collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001373
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	'E' is even more than anyone that you adore

**Author's Note:**

> 4 of 4 of the valentine's specials!!! ive had this one in my drafts for a long time, and now here it is — a 4,000+ word mess of sex.
> 
> now back to not uploading any fics for months. jk.
> 
> enjoy!!

The mission they were sent on ended up being a long one. The fight and clean up lasted days. It was a Saturday when the Avengers arrived back, which meant it was one of their free days. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Bucky all disappeared quickly – everyone took showers and went to do their own thing. Pepper was in Maryland sealing up business deals which meant Tony had the lab to himself. For the most part.

Touch-ups to Steve's suit and Clint's arrows need to be worked on, and Tony had yet to do the monthly check-up of Bucky's arm to make sure everything was working smoothly. It was sometime mid-day when Steve came down to check in on Tony. He looked well-rested and clean (yay for Tony, who has to deal with Steve's presence when he'd rather be alone).

"Hey, Tony." Steve's presence is made clear as soon as he walks in, and Tony sighs to himself. Why does he have to come into Tony's area right _now?_ Tony swipes on the display for Clint's arrows. The explosive ones are too slow. If he could make them weigh less than maybe– "Have you made any progress on my suit?" Oh, right. Steve. Tony forgot about him for a second.

"Not yet. I have other things to do. Not that your suit needs much, just need to run it over and make sure it's all smooth. I've got my hands full with Clint's arrows." Steve hums in response, and he's definitely closer than he was, standing a few inches behind Tony. He towers over the mechanic. Tony would hate to admit he's gotten off a few times thinking about someone of Steve's size covering him, surrounding him, holding him down and choking him with their thick–

"Alright. Do you mind if I sit down here with you? I was thinking about drawing a bit. There's nothing interesting to reference upstairs, and I could wait until you're done." Tony jerks out of his thoughts. His face is undeniably red, so he just waves Steve off. Tony ignores the shuffling when Steve sits down on the couch, pulling out a sketchbook. The flipping of pages and the sketching of a pencil blends into the _whirring_ of the devices around the room. Steve stays quiet. Tony's glad.

It doesn't take long for Tony to get bored of the arrows. He decides they can wait until later, when he's done with other things, and begins working on Steve's suit. Tony can see him in the reflection of some scrap metal that's sitting on his desk. The Captain is focused on his drawing, and Tony wonders what he's referencing. 

The touch-ups on Steve's suit are easy. By the time Tony's done, Steve is finishing his drawing. "All done." Steve looks up, obviously startled by the sudden voice, nodding and standing. He stretches his limbs, pulling his arms above his head, and Tony has to put in actual effort to swallow because the gray tee he has on comes up to show his v-line. He's seen Cap shirtless hundreds of times, and Tony swears it never gets any easier.

Not to mention when he wears that damn blue t-shirt he owns that does _wonders,_ and the stupid blue button up that he rolls up to his elbows. Tony nearly pisses himself whenever Steve walks in wearing it. Just anything blue makes the Captain look good, really. Steve's body should be illegal and _christ,_ he's standing behind Tony again. Steve lays a hand on Tony's shoulder, at the base of his neck, and Tony is brought attention to how hard he is between his legs. It doesn't seem normal. He's very out of it.

"Tony, are you okay?" Steve spins the stool Tony's sitting on to face him, and lays a gentle hand across his forehead. Tony almost starts panting. Yeah, something's not right. "You're burning up. I think we should call someone. I'll get Bruce. You stay here." Steve's hands leave Tony and the mechanic almost has a stroke, grabbing at the closest limb. It ends up being Steve's arm, and the Captain looks confused.

"No, no, don't leave." Tony doesn't know why he's so desperate for Steve to stay, but the hand leaving his skin _burned,_ his skin prickling. He was fine a few minutes ago. What's happening? Steve does Tony's body a once-over, and his eyes stop on the obscene tent in the genius' jeans.

"FRIDAY, call Doctor Banner." Tony couldn't care less about how desperate he seems, because Steve lays his hands on Tony's burning arms and the mechanic shudders. His body feels like it's going to implode, rock hard in his pants and _oh my god,_ Steve seems to understand that touch helps because he wraps himself around the mechanic. Tony can't help but slip his hand up Steve's shirt, just trying for more skin, desperate for it. God, he feels like a horny teenager with a bad fever. Tony's hand flattens out on Steve's stomach and he groans, because _what the fuck how is that amount of muscle possible._

Tony hears hurried footsteps, and sees Bruce rushing toward them. "I know exactly what it is," Bruce pants, grabbing Tony's chin and ignoring the way his body trembles at the extra touch. "Nat gave me her suit because she found a weird substance on it, and so I tested it. It got to her too, we're lucky Clint is willing–"

"Bruce, what is it?" Steve presses closer, and Bruce tests Tony's eyes before letting his chin go, looking at the soldier a few seconds before Tony presses his face to Steve's shirt. Tony could _die,_ because his arousal is heightened and _shit,_ both of the men smell so good. Is that weird? Probably. Does Tony care? Absolutely not.

"It's an aphrodisiac. I think it was from one of the creatures. It's slow, but as soon as any sort of arousal is triggered, it's quick." Bruce pauses, his brows furrowing, "It'll take days to figure out a remedy. Lack of physical touch causes pain. From the very few tests that have been done with this specific drug, we know you can wait it out or–" He clears his throat, "I'll leave you two to figure something out. If you can't stay with him, call someone. I'm sure Bucky would be _very_ happy to hang out with Tony for a while." Steve cracks a smile, although still worried, and Bruce rushes out.

"Tony, we should move somewhere comfortable. I can't stand here all day." Tony slides his hand from Steve's stomach to his hip, still touching the Captain's bare skin. "Alright," Steve sighs, hands leaving Tony's sides for a short moment so he can place them on Tony's thighs. Tony gasps, immediately trembling. Tony's embarrassed to admit he whimpers, a soft 'oh, god' reaching Steve's ears.

Tony thought the thigh grips were bad, but it got so much worse when Steve picks him up. His hands find themselves on the underside of Tony's thighs, close to his ass. The lift took no effort at all. Steve's face is still twisted in concern, and curiosity was added into the mix, and _oh Jesus Christ,_ he's so close and there's no strain on Steve's end– Tony grabs onto Steve's shirt, burying his face into the soldier's neck as he trembles through an orgasm, groaning into the skin of Steve's throat. Steve stops, concerned.

"Steve, Jesus. A–" Tony gasps, "A warning would've been, yeah, it would've been nice." Steve's brows furrowed in confusion and he looked Tony over. 

"Tony, what happened? Did you–" Steve seems to catch on, eyes widening. Tony wants to die. "Holy shit. That's– Oh, my god." Tony groans again, humiliated. For Christ's sake, he's a middle aged genius and here he is, in the middle of his own lab, sitting in the arms of a super soldier that looks like he could be God if he really wanted to be. Not to mention that he's a needy, horny mess.

"I'm sorry, I just– you–" Tony can't get it out, praying that Steve sets him down soon because holy fuck Tony's rock hard again and whatever happened to a refractory period? "That was– that was _really_ hot." Tony finally manages the words. Steve's quiet and then –

"Tony, you just–" Steve's head drops to Tony's shoulder and Tony might be having a heart attack because the blonde groans like a wounded man, "And just because I picked you up. Do you have any idea how," Steve pauses, "how hot _that_ is?" Tony might cum again. He really, honestly might, because this god of a man just called something utterly humiliating _hot_ and now Tony is hyper aware of the fact that Steve's half-hard himself. 

"Steve, if you don't set me down I might cum in my pants like a teenager _again,_ please just," Tony breathes a sigh of relief when Steve begins to walk again, and they move past the couch (which is where Tony thought they were going,) into the spare bedroom that Tony has connected to the lab just incase he's too tired to actually trudge upstairs to his bedroom. Nearly every member of the Avengers has used it at least once, including Steve.

"Not going to lie, Stark," Tony might have ascended for a minute at the stern use of his last name, and how has he never noticed how hot that is? "I'd love to see it happen again. Just so I can watch it this time." Tony _whines,_ because _oh my god_ Captain America is talking dirty to him. His cock spares him, and luckily he doesn't orgasm on the spot.

"Oh, bite me." Tony winces at how breathless he sounds, praying Steve's hands don't move anywhere on his thighs because if they do, he'll be done for.

"I will if you want me to."

"You won't."

Tony raises his hand to Steve's mouth, challenging him, and Steve bites down gently on Tony's fingertips. Just because _maybe_ he would love to mess with Steve, he slides his fingers in further and the super soldier just takes them, smirking even with the digits in between his lips. Tony's looking to make Steve gag, but it doesn't happen, and the mechanic's fingers are pressed all the way back– _holy shit, holy fuck,_ Tony whines because Steve obviously doesn't have a gag reflex and then _goddammit,_ Steve rolls his tongue over Tony's fingers.

Tony's hips jerk and he comes again, body trembling. Steve lets the mechanic's fingers go so he can grab hold at the damned white tee, watching as Tony (a grown ass man, mind you,) whimpers his way through an orgasm. Tony's still hard at the end of it, pressing his face to Steve's neck and cursing.

"Tony," Steve sounds just as affected as Tony feels, gently dropping the genius onto the bed and bringing his wrists above his head, "You're so hot." Tony shivers, eyes closing when Steve leans down to kiss at his neck. Tony had kind of forgotten about the whole aphrodisiac thing until Steve laid him down, and then _yeah,_ it really kicked in. Tony's squirming before he even has a chance to register Steve's thumb pressing at his nipple through his shirt, arching into the touch. Steve's body is so much bigger than his, and that's unbelievably hot. Tony whimpers when Steve doesn't allow him friction, and he's aching for it, hips pressing up to find something that can relieve the ache of his erection. Steve abandons his neck, undoing Tony's pants with one hand (he's definitely well practiced at that, and Tony might die. Or orgasm. Maybe both). 

"Keep your hands up there." Steve growls, and his tone has Tony trembling again. The arousal flowing through the mechanic's blood won't let up, cock twitching and leaking by the time Steve pulls Tony's underwear and jeans down. "Shirt off," Steve kisses Tony's thigh, amused at the way Tony takes a second, obviously caught up in the feeling of it all. Tony can't think. Steve does it for him.

The soldier lays his hands on Tony's hips, ignoring the unconscious thrust for friction, and leans down to drag his tongue _centimeters_ away from the base or Tony's cock. Tony squirms, hips straining against Steve's grip but _fuck_ super-strength, because he can't do anything but lie there and take it. Steve groans, Tony's cum from his earlier orgasms on his tongue, avoiding the genius' cock. By the time he's done, Tony is a needy mess, cock straining for Steve's tongue, his mouth, even a finger against the head. Tony's _right there,_ so close and he needs it, needs the release as his body burns up with arousal. He's pouring sweat.

Steve leans down and places his tongue flat on the base of Tony's cock. Tony's hips try to jerk, desperate to roll as he reaches his release, but then Steve's tongue - his touch - is gone and Tony can't help but cry when he doesn't get an orgasm. His cock leaks cum, and Steve smirks up at Tony when the mechanic looks down, slurring together sounds to try and beg. Christ, nobody in the Stark family has _ever_ begged, but here Tony is - drugged with a stupid sex substance whatever-it-is and _whining_ to try and get the orgasm he needs. His skin burns; Steve runs gentle hands up his ribs.

"I need to get undressed, angel." Tony's mind takes a bit to catch up, overloaded by the drug, immediately burning up when Steve's hands leave him. Tony squirms, breaths coming heavy, and _oh fuck_ it hurts. It really _really_ hurts, his hands leaving their place to try and grab at anything his can, body arching in pain. It feels like his organs are boiling, the heat scorching through his stomach. Tony can't make any noise. The pain abruptly stops. Steve presses his body close, cock now twitching against Tony's thigh. "Hey Tony, I'm right here– yeah, see?" Tony swears he's never felt worse pain in his life. He feels like his brain is fried. Steve kisses his temple, laying hot opened-mouth kisses along his jaw and throat.

The blonde presses a kiss to Tony's lips, and it's soft but heated at the same time. It's their first. Tony's almost brought to orgasm by the way Steve's tongue slides across his teeth, disconnecting their lips and pressing a finger onto Tony's tongue. Tony doesn't hesitate to lap at it, eyes drooping and his body covered in sweat. The mechanic doesn't think much of Steve's now wet finger until it's pressing at his hole, and then his hips thrust against Steve's and he whines. Just a little more and then he'll cum again. Steve presses the finger inside. Tony's a man of his word.

 _"Steve,"_ Tony gasps, sounds stuck in his throat as more cum spurts out of him. How the fuck does he have any left? _Fuck aphrodisiacs,_ Tony rides his high and _oh god,_ Steve wraps a hand around Tony and strokes him through it. Tony sinks into the bed when it’s over, cock still twitching. The drug coursing through his bloodstream keeps him from being exhausted. He tracks back over Bruce’s earlier words, asking himself how he’s supposed to deal with this for _days._

Steve thrusts his finger slowly, laying a strong hand on Tony’s stomach, holding him against the mattress. Tony’s shaking in anticipation, knowing Steve’s going to fuck him, and that thought is enough to get Tony to take a quick glance at the other man’s cock where it rests against his thigh. It feels like a fever dream, as _Captain fucking America_ presses a second finger into Tony, and _oh,_ his cock looks fucking huge, much bigger than Tony’s. It’s wider too, and Tony can’t do anything but groan when he realizes that it’s going to be _inside of him._ Have the gods finally decided they like him? Is that what this is? Tony hopes so.

Steve leans down to nip at Tony’s throat, “Other people sleep in this bed sometimes.” He says, and Tony knows that, so why would he bother saying it in the first place? “I wonder how many of them would want to after I’ve fucked you into the mattress.” Tony moans like a whore, and he’s not ashamed to say it, because he’s craved this moment since Steve moved into the tower. _Who gave him the right,_ Tony squirms. He thinks he could’ve orgasmed there if he wanted to, but begs himself to hold off. 

Steve presses in a third finger. It’s dry, but Tony doesn’t mind. The stretch has Tony trembling, body tense. He aches, cock still rock hard even after so many orgasms, his fingers tense where they’re latched into the fabric below him. It’s soft. Of course it is. Tony’s so much more aware of it now, so much more aware of everything. Steve pulls his fingers out, and Tony whines at the loss. He’s left empty, aching even more now, a startled gasp slipping off his tongue when Steve pushes Tony’s legs up and pins them against his chest. That shouldn’t be hot, but it is, the mechanic now on full display for the blonde. 

Steve leans down, out of Tony’s limited view, and licks a stripe over Tony’s entrance. _Holy shit,_ Tony jerks, his cock throbbing where it’s trapped between his legs. _Rogers really is something else,_ Tony’s mind is still managing to provide thoughts, and Tony is shaking with arousal when Steve’s flat, warm, soft tongue rests at his hole. He really shouldn’t move, Tony knows he shouldn’t, he tries not to, but his hips jerk and it gives sweet friction to his sensitive cock head. 

Tony’s mind goes blank. The need has gotten worse now, and there’s not enough touch, not enough contact. He _needs,_ his hips moving in small circles now for more friction. Steve’s hand - big and firm - grips at Tony’s ass, and Tony whines. God, it’s humiliating. He sounds like a bitch in heat. He doesn’t even have the brain power to register it’s a warning, desperate now for more. Would Steve spank him? It’s an attractive thought to Tony, whose hips are now jerking. His thighs are slick with precum now, it’s a nice slide. Steve growls. Tony feels it.

“Stop moving, Tony.” See, there’s the problem - he would, if he could. Tony has no mind power to make himself stop, mindless and needy and desperate for any stimulation that would bring him to another orgasm. Steve leans back up, shifting so he’s positioned facing Tony, looming over the male. He pulls Tony’s legs back toward him and Tony moans at the loss, cock left leaking on his stomach. Tony realizes just how wet his thighs are with his own fluids and his head hits the bed with a dull _thunk._ When did he pick it up? Tony can’t remember.

He’s ready for Steve to slide into him, skin on fire, and pants when it doesn’t happen. The blunt head of Steve’s cock rests at Steve’s hole and _yes yes yes,_ Steve presses forward to stretch the muscle before he’s sliding away from Tony’s hole and sliding between his thighs. Tony gasps, a desperate noise punching out of him, thighs held tight by Steve. Tony squirms, grumbling to himself. Does that asshole not understand he needs it?

“Steve,” Tony plans for it to come out sterner, but instead it’s breathless and needy, “I need it, please,” Tony goes with his needy tone, begging for it, and Steve slides his hips back to thrust into the space between the genius’ thighs. Tony’s winded at how _good_ that feels, Steve’s hard cock sliding through his legs, smooth and Tony can feel the way it twitches every time Steve thrusts forward. Steve can tell he likes it, a shit-eating grin tugging at his lips.

“I don’t know, I kind of like this.” Steve uses a hand to tap at Tony’s thigh, causing goosebumps to break out, and Tony’s jerking into the touch as if he’s dehydrated and it’s a cold glass of water. Steve thrusts back into Tony’s thighs, and sets a pace, hips meeting the backs of the mechanic’s thighs. Tony’s glad he shaved, he always shaves before missions. Tony gasps when Steve’s balls brush his, cockhead barely nudging Tony’s shaft with every thrust into the tight space between the mechanic’s thighs.

Tony’s cock strains when Steve thrusts forward again, pulling Tony’s legs up so they rest on his shoulders. “Steve, Steve,” Tony whimpers, aching for any real stimulation, “Please fuck me, please,” Steve groans, but other than that he ignores Tony, bringing his hips forward harder. Tony’s arms tingle and he brings them up to pull Steve closer, whimpering when it brings Steve’s cock down a few centimeters to brush the sensitive skin on his inner thighs. Steve just drops his head down to bite at Tony’s jaw, thrusting harder.

Tony’s body jerks with each snap of Steve’s hips against his thighs, squirming. His cock throbs because Steve is obviously enjoying this, his eyebrows furrowed and _oh,_ what’ll it feel like when Steve’s _actually_ fucking him? Tony wants Steve’s cock in him, wants to be fucked into the mattress. Steve does press him into the mattress, but Tony’s not being split open, instead he drives his hips hard into Tony’s thighs a few times and then his body shudders, he groans and he’s cumming, cum spurting over Tony’s cock and stomach. 

Tony’s hips rock, squirming, and his mind flies off somewhere, focused on the drugs now peaking in his system. Tony’s never been so aroused in his life. He almost forgot about it. Steve pulls away from Tony’s thighs, laying his legs on the mattress, climbing back over the mechanic and then leaning down to suck on Tony’s nipple. He lays an open-mouthed kiss over the arc reactor and Tony sudders, trying to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist for _closer, closer, closer._

Steve places firm hands on Tony’s hips, manhandling him, and all of a sudden Tony’s back is pressed against Steve’s chest, hips tilted up. _Time might not exist anymore,_ Tony thinks, hands scrambling to find something to grip onto. Tony’s mouth drops open when he realizes Steve’s holding him above his cock, and he moans, body igniting in a slow burn. Not enough touch. Steve plants a hot kiss in between Tony’s shoulder-blades and then Tony feels the blunt head of his cock back at his entrance, pressing and stretching him open. He’s still wet and open from when Steve had stretched him open earlier.

Tony’s salivating, body trembling as Steve lowers him, splitting him open. It’s so good, Steve’s so long, and Tony can barely track how he’s feeling or his own movements, craving _more_ even when Steve’s fully seated inside him. Steve breathes out a heavy breath from behind Tony and pulls the male against his chest, driving a sharp cry from the male when his cock presses into the mechanic’s prostate with the new angle. Tony doesn't have to move, Steve does it for him, hips rolling up into Tony insistently. The drag is _hot,_ not as much lube as there should be, the friction almost unbearable. Tony tips his head back, groans with a heavy exhale, sinks further into Steve's embrace.

Tony thinks Steve is the real genius. This position offers the most skin-to-skin contact while making it good, Steve's cock buried as deep in as it can get. Tony loses himself in it for a moment and then his brain tumbles out of him when Steve's hands slide down to Tony's thighs for a better grip and he thrusts up hard, fingers pinching just enough.

Tony can't stop the moan from slipping out of him when Steve starts a brutal pace, dragging Tony by the thighs with every upward thrust. Steve puts one of his hands on Tony's stomach, pressing him back to the blonde's chest, sweaty and so fucking _hard._ Tony's stomach pushes out against the hand as he arches, taking Steve's cock deeper with every down-stroke. Steve groans deep into Tony's ear and Tony comes, gasping through it and clinging to Steve arms as Steve continues to fuck him. Steve _doesn't stop_ , doesn't even slow down, just thrusts up into him with a few grunts every time Tony clenches down.

Tony's body aches but he's still as _needy_ as before, moaning in overstimulation. His head falls back onto Steve's shoulder with a groan, cock aching without any touch. Steve growls, low and dangerous, and then plants his hands back on Tony's hips before he lifts up off the bed and switches their position without a second thought. Tony moans as he's placed face down ass up with Steve fucking _mounting him,_ fucking into him like he's going to _breed_ him. A strong hand pushes in between his shoulder-blades and _yes,_ Steve's shoving him down into the mattress and fucking him harder, grunting and groaning as he plunges deeper into Tony's overheating body.

 _"Steve,"_ Tony moans, grabbing at the sheets, his cock shooting come again. Steve chuckles lowly, slowing down to grind against Tony's ass, balls deep.

"Knew you would like that," Steve sounds amused and _wrecked,_ voice rough. Tony was to ask what Steve knew he would like, although he thinks he knows, but the Captain beats him to it, "Knew you would like being fucked into the mattress." Tony moans, shoving his hips back, and Steve laughs again. It's mocking and Tony _loves it,_ drowning in arousal. Steve picks up the pace again, shifting the angle to he can fuck down into Tony, pressing the genius farther into the bed.

Tony can feel Steve's cock throb inside him, he can hear the way Steve gasps for breath and _yeah,_ he wants Steve to come inside him, buried deep and breed him. Steve moans, other hand coming up to Tony's shoulders, pulling them as flush as possible and then Tony can feel him coming. Steve stays buried inside him for a few moments, catching his breath.

Steve starts fucking into him again; Tony comes. He doesn't know how long the drug will stay in his system.

He thinks he'll just replace the whole bed when it's over.

**Author's Note:**

> see what im doing while im not worrying about fanfiction here —
> 
> twitter  
> > hotchnersmind  
> > boomerrjoseph 
> 
> instagram  
> > lonelydxnce


End file.
